


Nightmares and Electricity

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: F/M, This started as a crackship and now we’re here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: A Zio Boy and a Dökkálfr run into each other in Askr. Little did they know where that would lead.
Relationships: Triandra (Fire Emblem)/Aoi Itsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Nightmares and Electricity

“I’m the embodiment of your nightmares… why would you wish to be my friend?” Triandra spoke. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re strong, brilliant, and you’re a good person, even if you don’t believe it.” Itsuki said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I’m a nightmare. I don’t make people happy. It’s my job to bring despair to humans.”

“You wanted strength to protect your sister. How can anyone blame you for that?” 

Triandra’s eyes widened. 

“How did you…?”

“You don’t realize, do you? I remember it all. The moment I saw you, the memories of the dream all came back. When you were summoned here, I suddenly remembered it all.” 

“...You’re a strange person. Most mortals despise the nightmare, but you seek her out.”

“Nightmares aren’t so bad. They remind us of the things we need to protect.”

And Itsuki gained a small smile. 

Triandra had never thought she’d be able to make someone happy just by being herself. 

_Itsuki and Triandra have achieved Support Rank C!_

~

The next time they met was after a battle. 

“Are you training?” The bluenette said, spinning his sword. 

“Yes. Would you like to join me?” Triandra said simply. 

Itsuki nodded, and quickly signed his name in the air. 

“What are you…?” 

A flicker of electricity sparked from his fingertips. 

“Just wanted to check if I could still use my Zio spells. Seems like I can, but they’re nowhere near as strong as my sword here in Askr. It’s strange… allies don’t perform sessions, battles are like a game of chess, and heroes from all over are summoned at random. You come from the land of dreams, even!” 

Itsuki’s eyes were sparkling, as Triandra looked at the flower in her hands. 

“It’s not very strong because the magic isn’t being channeled properly. The rules are different here. Take this, and now try.”

Triandra handed him the flower, and Itsuki proceeded to shoot out a blast of electricity…

...Directly at Triandra. 

“Agh! Sorry, I was trying to aim for that training dummy! L-Let’s see if this’ll work… Diarahan!”

A soft blue light enveloped the Dökkálfr and she was healed almost instantly. 

“Wha…?”

“Phew, it worked. I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect that to happen!” 

Triandra held her hand out, and Itsuki quickly placed the flower into it. 

“Looks like I can also channel my Dia spells into tomes too. Are you feeling alright?”

“Fine. Be more careful next time, mortal.”

“I will. The control here is definitely different to the control of a mirage back home.”

_Itsuki and Triandra have achieved Support Rank B!_

~

“Triandra! I’m sorry about last time!” Itsuki said, running over to the tree that Triandra had flown atop. 

“You’ve said that five times today, I’ve already forgiven you. You don’t have to keep apologizing like that, Itsuki.” Triandra said, as she bit into an orange. 

The bluenette smiled. 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve called me by my name!” 

Itsuki then began to climb the branches of the tree, and joined Triandra on the highest branch. 

Triandra had a small smile on her face. 

“We are friends, are we not?”

Itsuki’s sunny smile returned to his face. 

“You have such a nice smile.”

And then he quickly blushed. 

“Wait… that was weird, wasn’t it? Ahaha… sorry. I just want to let you know that since you were summoned here, things have been great. I’ve enjoyed fighting alongside you. Worlds like this are great for meeting new friends.”

Triandra felt her heart ache at that word. 

_What is this feeling? Why do I seem to wish to not be his friend? I don’t believe I hate him… so what is this?_

She remembered something that Peony said. 

_Well, sometimes there’s another feeling! Love! There’s so many types! There’s the love between me and you, there’s romantic love… there’s so much!_

Triandra’s eyes widened. 

_Oh._

_Oh no._

_No. No no no. This is not happening. I am not feeling feelings for this mortal. I am not in love with a mortal._

_...Oh, Lady Freyja help me, I’m in love with a mortal!_

_Itsuki and Triandra have achieved Support Rank A!_

~

“Triandra! There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Itsuki said, holding a bracelet. “I went back to my home for a few days, and I got this for you!” 

Triandra looked at it. A small silver bracelet with a pair of Faerie wings on it. 

“It’s nothing much, but it reminded me of you.”

“...It’s beautiful. Thank you, Itsuki.” Triandra replied. 

Triandra quickly placed it on her wrist, and she pulled a crown of thorns out. 

“They’re dull. I want you to have this.” She muttered. “I believe I am experiencing the emotion known as ‘love’ for you, and…”

Itsuki placed the crown on his head, and that damn sunny smile of his flew onto his face. 

“I love you too, Triandra. I mean, we’re friends! Why wouldn’t I? I’ve got to go, Kiran needs me.”

And the boy walked off to talk to the summoner. 

“Hey, Kiran, what did you need me for?”

The summoner threw her hood off and shook her lilac hair out. 

“What did you say?!”

“What?”

“To Triandra!”

“Uh… I said I loved her too because she was my friend?”

Kiran put her head in her hands. 

“Itsuki, you idiot. Triandra doesn’t love you like that. She’s in love with you. Romantically. There’s a betting pool and the entirety of Fortuna bet on this outcome, so I guess they won that, but anyway, do you like her back?”

Itsuki’s eyes widened. 

“...Uhh… I’m just… going to talk to Triandra-”

And he bolted off in the direction of the Dökkálfr. 

“Triandra! Was what Kiran said true? Are you in love with me romantically?!”

Triandra looked up. 

_...By the gods, I’m in love with a moron._

“Yes.”

Itsuki’s face quickly turned red. 

“I… Triandra… I had no idea…”

Triandra bit her lip. 

“Your answer…?”

Itsuki snapped his fingers. 

“Right! Right… yes. The answer is yes. I will go out with you or whatever the hell the Dökkálfr equivalent is. So… I love you too!”

Triandra showed another small smile. 

_Itsuki and Triandra have achieved Support Rank S!_

~

Itsuki and Triandra walked through the streets of Tokyo, ignoring the strange glances they got from people on the streets. 

“Here! The office!” Itsuki yelled, and quickly pulled Triandra inside. 

Itsuki quickly introduced his friends, and then continued to speak. 

“Guys, this is my girlfriend!”

Triandra only gave them a cold glare. 

“Tri, please, these are my friends. Come on, guys. Please get along! For me?” Itsuki said. 

Everyone nodded, and Itsuki went to grab a soda. 

  
Five death glares immediately came for Triandra, and she glared right back. 


End file.
